ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball - Future Of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr
This is by Vegito Jr. If you edit some of them, I going to slap you in the ass. Dragon Ball is by Akira Toriyama, FUNmantion and Toei. Prologue As Pan was going to die, Pan last word was nothing. Instead, Goku Jr with the age of 13 where Pan died. Now, Goku Jr is on his own. Adventure has taken since Goku and his friend is in the other world. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr is on his own. This take place of Age 900, Goku Jr ages is somewhat 30 years old. Goku Jr still care about Pan. The adventure is going to start already. Chapter 1 - Foes and Hero contiune! The space pod crash to the earth. Nobody knews who is there. "Hmph, my power level sense a very strong power level but no match for me. Have to battle him first." An mysterious said in a pride. "The only thing you fail is your fightning!" Vegeta Jr were fightning Goku Jr. "You think? Said the one who fail!" Goku Jr taunt him. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku Jr shout the attack moves and the waves hits Vegeta Jr to the wall. "Not bad." Vegeta Jr said. Vegeta Jr shoot a yellow ki blast to Goku Jr. Suddenly, a strange shadow ki blast hit Goku Jr. "What was that?" Vegeta Jr said. "I don't kn-" Goku Jr question. "WELL WELL! If it isn't a half saiyan blood. All the pathentic excuse for helping the earth." Mysterious voice approach. "Erm, will you stop interuppting our training, we have to keep up with it." Goku Jr ask. "Shut it! My name is Veig." He finally reveal himself. "Veig or whatever, look. You want to fight us? Come on! We better!" Vegeta Jr taunt him. "Whatever, you like Super Saiyan? Or 4." Veig ask. "WHAT?" The two Jr Saiyan ask seriously. "You know what I mean!" Veig said, turning himself into Super Saiyan 4. "Oh man, we can only reach Super Saiyan 2 or lesser!" Vegeta Jr ask unfairly. "DIE! EV-IL-DRAG-BEAM!" Veig shoot an powerful wave of purple, black and pink to the two Jr. "You pay for this!" Vegeta Jr turn himself into Super Saiyan 2. "You also pay for this to me" Goku Jr follow Vegeta Jr. "Pathenic weakling!" Veig rage himself. "No, you are the pathenic but not the weakling!" Vegeta Jr mock him. "ARGH! I TIRED OF YOU! GALICK CANNON!" Veig raging his mind. The big galick gun-like shoot Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr have no other choice but use a big ki blast, but he have to charge it. It was too late for Vegeta Jr to dodge. He has a lot of blood coming. "He's too strong!" Goku Jr asked. "Well, its like we cannot fuse ourselve!". Suddenly, the yellow ki hit Veig. "Are you just going to stand there or what?" Familiar voice appear. "Vegeta, you have wait." Another familiar voice said. It was Goku and Vegeta. "Let us handle it! You too weak for him!" Vegeta's arrogant ask. "Alright, be careful!" Goku Jr said. In the battle of showdown, Goku and Vegeta faced off the ultimate saiyan warrior. "You have no life! Instead, keep killing me!" Veig taunt them. Vegeta was angry and run to Veig and kick him a body. It hits Veig as one of the strange logic. "Ho...w... did... you... do... that." Veig said "You are only in the normal statue. How can Super Saiyan 4 beat me?" Category:Story created by Vegito Jr Category:Page added by Vegito Jr Category:Page created by Vegito Jr Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Vegito Jr